From the WO 2010/0055930 A1, an X-ray imaging apparatus is known which comprises a plurality of X-ray sources, a collimator with a plurality of slits, and an X-ray detector with a plurality of detecting elements. Selective activation of an X-ray source and modification of the collimator geometry allows to vary the projection view without a physical movement of detector or X-ray source.